The present invention relates in general to highchair apparatuses and, more particularly, to a highchair apparatus for attachment to an elevated member.
Highchair apparatuses for attachment to elevated members, such as tables or the like, have been popular for quite some time. Such apparatuses often referred to as "hook-on" type highchairs. Examples of such hook-on type highchairs are disclosed within Mariol, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,016 and Hoffman U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,120. While each of these prior art hook-on highchairs utilize distinctly different clamping mechanisms, each employs a relatively complex, latching ratchet mechanism to securely clamp the highchair to an elevated member, by clamping the elevated member between an overhanging arm and an underlying clamping arm. Besides being relatively complex, these ratcheting latch mechanisms are typically exposed, presenting a relatively unattractive appearance to the user.
Gaber et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,539, discloses a hook-on highchair having a telescoping member integrally connected to the highchair seat which engages the lower surface of a table upon lowering of the seat portion of the highchair. This telescoping member does not serve to securely clamp the highchair to the table. Instead, the telescoping member serves only to enhance a conventional, cantilever type attachment of the highchair of the table, which requires the weight of a child placed within the seat to facilitate secured cantilever mounting.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a relatively simple, user-friendly latching mechanism for securing a highchair apparatus to an elevated member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a highchair apparatus which is attachable to an elevated member by simply lowering a seat portion of the apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a highchair apparatus having a concealed latching mechanism positioned away from and operably independently from the back portion of the baby seat itself.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent in view of the present specification, drawings and claims.